of Math and Making Out
by SaRcAsTiC cHiCk
Summary: What happens when Simon comes over to help Laurie with her math homework? a little bit of fighting, and some making out. Ahh If only math were that fun in the class room. Simon/Laurie One-Shot a Beyond the Spiderwick chronicles FanFic


-1**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first FanFic so please review. This is my first story so if it totally sucks just tell me please. I can take constructive criticism. Hope you guys like it!**

**-- **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the ****_Beyond The Spiderwick Chronicles _or The _Spiderwick Chronicles _books.**

**--**

**Story Title: _Of Math & Making Out_**

**POV: Laurie's **

**Simon's Age: 16**

**Laurie's Age: 13**

"I'm never going to get this right!**" **I said As I laid my head down on my desk in my room sitting next to Simon.

"Yes you will, really you almost had it that time.**" **He said

It was really nice of him to help me with my math homework, but come on let's face it math is evil!

"Thanks for trying to help me and everything, but math just hates me.**"**

"Oh come on it doesn't hate you.**"**

"Oh really?**" **I asked as I lifted my head up to raise my eyebrows disbelievingly at him.

"Yes really, you just need to pay more attention, and you'll do so much better.**"**

"Well it's not very easy to pay attention when ever your around me!!**"**

_SHIT!! Did I just say that?! Oh my god! He can't know I like him that way! I mean he's three freakin' years older than me! Well I am almost 14, but still there's no way that he could possibly like me that way._

"What do you mean it's not easy to pay attention when ever I'm around you?**" **He asked

"Nothing….. Forget I said anything. Can we take a break now? My head hurts.**" **I said

Bringing my hands up to rub my temples to try to ease the headache that I now have.

"Yeah. I think we probably should, do you want me to get you aspirin or something?**" **He asked

"No, no I'll be fine. I think I just need to lie down for awhile.**" **I said as I got up and went over to my bed, and laid down. Then hearing Simon get up and follow me and sit down beside the bed.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?**" **He asked

"Yeah I'm sure, thanks for asking though.**" **

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence he spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?**" **

"You just did.**" **I pointed out

"No really.**" **He said looking a little annoyed.

"I guess so, what do you want to know?**" **I asked

"Okay, what did you really mean when you said that you can't pay attention because of me?**" **

_Damn it! I thought we were past this. What am I going to tell him? I can't pay attention when I'm around you because I've had a crush on you since I was 11. Yeah I'm sure that would go over nicely! Not!_

"I Don't know, I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore.**" **I said

"I never said we weren't going to, I just want to know what you meant.**" **He said

"Why does it matter to you so much?! I mean It's not important, I just don't see why you won't just let it go!**" **I said Now sitting up on the bed, frustrated that he won't drop the subject already.

"It just does. Why won't you tell me?**" **He asked standing up and then sitting next to me on the bed.

"FINE! You want me to tell you?**" **I asked

"YES!! I want you to tell me why!**" **He practically yelled

"Okay fine I will. The reason why I can't pay attention to anything at all when ever your around me is because I--**" **but I was interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door. **"**Come In.**" **I said to the person on the other side. It was my mom.

"Hey you two the rest of the family's going out to dinner tonight. There's money on the kitchen table for pizza when you guys get hungry. We'll be back in about an hour or so. Call if you need anything.**" **She said

"Alright. See you when you get back, bye.**" **I said

"Bye**" **She said as she closed the door behind her.

After we heard the front door slam and the car pull out of the driveway he asked me the last thing in the world I wanted him to….

"What were you saying before your mom came in?**"**

"Well…..I trailed off nervously fidgeting with my hands.

"I-I like you, and not just in a friend way I like you so much more than that, but I know that there's no way that you could possibly feel the same way so--**" **but I was suddenly cut off by his lips on mine. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. Our lips moved together perfectly like his lips were meant to be on mine. It was sweet at first, but then his tongue came out to slide across my bottom lip to deepen the kiss, and I oh so willingly opened my mouth to let him explore my mouth. Our tongues danced to together as I wound my arms around his neck. And he placed one hand on the small of my back, moving his hand up and down.

While the other slowly moved down to rest on my thigh. I'd never kissed like this before, I mean sure I've kissed a boy before, but that was only a peck on the lips really. And was nothing compared to this!

Then he slowly started to push me down onto the mattress. Bringing his hands up and down my sides. As we broke apart for some much needed air, but his lips never left my skin as he trailed kisses down my jaw line, then my collarbone, then sucking and gently biting at my neck. 'causing me to moan, and pull his lips back up to meet mine and kiss him passionately. Then after awhile of intense making out. We broke apart, but he took my hand and started tracing random patterns on it.

"I like you too, Laurie a lot more then you know.**" **He said

"Why didn't you say anything?**" **I asked

"For the same reasons you didn't say anything to me.**"**

"Oh…..**"**

"So… I have something to ask you.**" **He Said

"Okay, shoot.**"**

"Will you be my girlfriend?**" **He asked

"OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!**"** I almost yelled with excitement as got up and kissed him again.

"_**THE END"**_

**A/N: Okay so what did you all think review and I'll love you forever! )**


End file.
